Devil Twins
by Angel.chexmex
Summary: Hadrian and Harriet Potter had finally won the battle with Voldemort and left with the family they have scraped together through the war. There destination? Forks Washington. Slash Femslash Warnings may be added at top of chapters. First published story!
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note any pairings wanted just post a review and short explanation I'm open to everything and anything! Slash Femslash Threesome Moresome you name it! And since this is my first story any criticism or suggestion or request are appreciated.

Harriet and Hadrian Potter were not normal. In any way shape or form. They were different from Muggles since they were Wizards and different from Wizards as the children who survived Voldemort's attack, though Hadrian was the one to be called the Boy-Who-Lived. Life hadn't been easy for them neither had it been kind. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts they had survived the impossible together. Possessed teachers, Basilisks, evil toads, the Triwizard Tournament, and even the resurrection of Voldemort couldn't bring them to their knees. But now it was over. Looking at the field in front of them the twins could only stare. Blood splattered the ground and coated the dead bodies that littered the ground in a grotesque art work. Flashes of lights were beginning to die out as the news of Voldemort's demise spread through the battlefield and the Light took care of the last Death Eaters who had yet to flee.

Unlike the others on the field, who were cheering and celebrating, the Twins were walking back into the forbidden forest to find the meeting point of their small family. It was the only time for them to flee. They had known for a long time that Dumbledore had planned for them to die in the final battle and would now likely kill them himself. So they were leaving with the family they had accumulated during their time at Hogwarts. It was a rather large group in actuality and they were proud of it.

Walking into the clearing Harriet immediately catalogued who was here and who had yet to arrive while Hadrian searched each person for a sign of injury. Out of the group the only one seriously injured was Severus who would need his leg healed quickly if they didn't want to have to cut it off and the only one they were missing was Neville who crashed through the trees shortly after Harriet's assessment.

Hadrian went into Mother Hen mode and started cleaning everyone's wounds (Going so far as to wrap a cut Neville had gotten on his cheek from running through the forest) and Harriet rechecked everyone just to be sure. Severus, check; Neville, check; Fred, check; George, check; Draco, check; Lucius, check; Narcissa, check; Luna, check; Ginny, check; Remus, check; Sirius, check; Mad-Eye, check; Tonks, check; and finally Cedric…wait were was Cedric?

"_Cedric?"_ Harriet asked looking around almost frantically. Where had that boy gone now? He was always getting into some sort of trouble or other. The boy needed a constant babysitter; last time he was left alone he was almost eaten by a Thestral in the middle of London. Where the Thestral came from no one was able to find out. _"Hadrian have you seen Cedric?"_ Harriet asked trying to contain her annoyance and fear.

"Cedric's not here?" Lucius asked eyes scanning the group of people before him. Ever since Cedric had been attacked by a rabid squirrel in a muggle supermarket Lucius had constantly fretted over Cedric. There was something about him that wild animals just did not like.

"Last time I saw him he was fighting Dolohov." Remus stated running his hands through Severus' hair while Sirius helped Hadrian. The Twins were glad that Remus, Sirius, and Severus had gotten past there problems; it had taken enough manipulation on the Twins' part to last a life time. But now they had their fathers and were more than happy for it.

Hadrian twisted around from his spot kneeling in front of Severus: "**That boy's probably being attacked by acromantulas or…"**

"I'm here!" Cedric wheezed doubled over and panting. "I was chased…by a…Hippogriff. No idea…where it …came from." A muscle in Hadrian's jaw twitched but he turned back to Severus closing the wound as best as possible for now. Once they got to their destination he would heal him properly. Harriet started to stalk over to Cedric but stopped when she noticed Lucius grabbing his lover by the back of his shirt and dragging him away. Cedric was in a world of trouble; Lucius was still pissed about the last time Cedric had been attacked by wild animals.

"Do you think I should save Cedric?" Narcissa asked watching her husband drag the pleading and apologizing boy away a coldly furious expression on his face. Tonks wrapped a comforting arm around Narcissa kissing her lips gently.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Tonks grinned. "I rather like my lover in one piece not many. And we all know that only the Devil Twins can talk to him right now without being in danger." Narcissa sighed but conceded her lovers point.

_"Don't worry we don't have time for Lucius to properly spank Cedric anyway. He'll have to do it when we get to our new home."_ Narcissa smiled gently at Harriet as she skipped off into the forest after Lucius and Cedric.

**"We're ready to move you. Sirius you grab one side Remus the other; make sure he doesn't move too much or put any weight on his leg."** Hadrian commanded packing up his supplies just as Harriet walked out of the forest with a mollified Lucius and worried Cedric who was trying to straighten out his battle robes. Seems Lucius had already started his punishment by the time Harriet had found them.

"Everybody grab on," Luna called holding out a length of rope just long enough for everyone to grab. Her usual dreamy voice has gone hard as steel and her eyes were cold, frozen like ice. The group of blood splattered warriors grabbed onto the port key and left to their new home, Forks, Washington.

Two Months Later

Forks High School had never had an entrance quite like it. Two black Mercedes came smoothly down the road and pulled into the parking lot followed quickly by two black motorcycles. On the motorcycles sat two thin people with the same jeans and emerald t-shirt black hair whipping behind them in a kind of dark halo their emerald eyes reflecting the sunlight like a cats. They raced into the parking lot their movements exactly synchronized even to the vampires watching them. They were close enough for their legs to constantly brush, pushing against one another gently. They pulled in right next to the Mercedes just as the doors opened and seven of the most beautiful people forks had ever seen stepped out.

A girl with soft brown hair dressed in a simple summer gown of soft gold stamped over to the two people dismounting their motorcycles, the two were obviously identical twins. "Are you stupid?!" She shouted and even through her fury she was stunning, her brown eyes practically radiating power. "I told you to wear your helmets at least a dozen times! You're already on thin ice with Dad why do you insist on such stupidity…" and she ranted on while the twins just tried to look innocent.

Two red headed boys, another set of identical twins, broke in one wrapping an arm around the girl the other clapping a hand over her mouth. "We get it Hermione." The one with their arm around her waist sighed. "Yes they will both be in big trouble by the need of the day anyway. I don't see why you're bothering about it now." The other added.

"_Yeah we haven't even,"_

**_"_****Caused anyone any,"**

**_"Serious harm yet!"_** The black haired twins cried.

"We're more worried about you harming yourselves than the others." Drawled a blond haired boy. He held himself in a regal way his head held high nose in the air, the boy looked like a young aristocrat. All his clothes perfectly smoothed out and not a hair out of place.

"We should get to class." A brown haired boy sighed. He was taller than the rest and by the way the others responded it was obvious that he held some authority over the others since they all immediately shut up and followed him; the twins swung their linked hands between as they trailed behind.

Unnoticed by the rest of the school Alice began to squeal jumping up and down in excitement. She had been waiting for the, to come and couldn't help but be excited about how they would change her family.

In the Hall to Classes

"_Do you know where we're going?"_ Harriet questioned her brother as they walked down the hall their hands swinging joined together.

**"…I thought you knew."** He finally admitted turning to look at his sister in confusion. Of course they both just had to be absolutely horrible at directions. At least the school wasn't as big as Hogwarts…then again here there weren't any ghosts to help them either.

_"I'm scared,"_ Harriet whimpered.

**"We'll be lost forever."** Hadrian agreed eyes tearing up.

_"All alone!"_ Harriet wailed

**"For eternity!"** Hadrian grabbed her and the both fake sobbed into each other's shoulders. Of course by now they had somehow ended up at the edge of the woods and had no idea what was going on…and where was the school again?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you xXxOtAkU-444xXx for being the first reviewer so this story will officially be Harry/Jasper with a dominant Jasper! And if ArzanianJoy has a request I will make sure it happens since you were my first follower! I still need more pairing suggestions and a beta reader would be lovely! Thank you!

Hermione hummed happily as she sat down at an empty lunch table reading her biology text book. She was the only one in their family that had biology before lunch so for now she was alone but she was sure it wouldn't take the others long to arrive. Her only worry was where the twins were. They were supposed to be in her English class but neither had shown up and on the first day! Dad would not be pleased that was for sure. Seemed the twins really did have some seer abilities…that or the twins were just extremely predictable. Wait that sentence didn't even make sense! Ugh having two pairs of twins around was almost painful sometimes.

But thankfully the rest of school had been simply wonderful. So many new books and subjects and knowledge it was incredible! Two of the teachers had even recommended her for advanced classes! And the history here was completely different than England so there would be so much more to learn! Hermione was broken from her blissful dreams of work and books by the arrival of her siblings around the table.

"It doesn't make sense," Draco practically wailed as he sat down. He looked oddly frazzled and Hermione couldn't keep her lips from twitching. Muggle School would definitely knock Draco down a peg or two. "All of it is bloody insane and the people! No common since and no discretion. Honestly hounding a person for information when more sly tactics would get better results. Bloody idiots the lot of them."

Cedric sighed as he sat down frowning disapprovingly at Draco. "Just because it's different than Hogwarts doesn't mean it's all bad Draco. Many of the people are rather kind and if you work at it the school work really isn't that hard." Hermione nodded approvingly glad that Cedric was speaking common sense.

"Besides the woods hold nests filled with Winged Dumplers and Short-Horned Terglnaps such kind creatures though the Winged Dumplers will steal your spoons if you're not careful." Luna nodded sitting down on top of the table cross legged instead of using a chair. Her once airy eyes were now rather hard though sometimes they would show the old Luna who hadn't been forced to watch the Dark Lord torture innocents in an effort to get her to tell him of her visions. She still spoken in riddles and codes but her voice was no longer light or airy; it was cold rather like her eyes chipped, sharp, and dangerous.

"Will they cause problems?" Ginny asked pulling her lunch bag from her backpack. She had changed during the war as well. Her hair was now cropped short to her head the ends dyed silver her eyes had also taken on a hard edge that could be seen in all of their family's eyes after the war. "Because I can kill 'em if I have ta." She grinned biting into her sandwich almost viciously. Ginny had also become rather blood thirsty, she was a master interrogator the best they had actually and the information she had gathered had saved their lives many times.

"No," Luna hummed licking yogurt from her fingertip blue nail polish disappearing as she scooped up a bit more too plop in her mouth. "They make rather great pets actually."

Before anymore could be said a non-family person pulled out a chair and sat down. Silence descended on the table and the new girl shifted in her seat under the oppressive silence. "My name's Jessica Stanly." She forced a smile waiting for the new kids to introduce themselves. Only after a rather awkward pause where she realized they would not be introducing themselves did she speak up again. "How do you like Forks so far? We rarely ever get anybody new around here." She fluttered her eyelashes at Cedric pushing her rather pathetic chest towards him in an attempt to look seductive. Cedric had to hold back his disgust. He was very happily gay and was not afraid to admit that women's boobs were just creepy. Weird jiggling masses stuck to the chest rather like jelly torpedoes. No he liked the flat completely non-jelly like chest of his Lucius thank-you-very-much.

"Well it's not to different from England, they are both rather rainy so it's not bad." Neville stated not wanting to be too rude to the odd girl who was deluded enough to think they wanted company. Poor girl probably had a mental deficiency.

"I'm glad you're settling in." She simpered lightly touching Neville's bicep. Neville had filled out during the war and where there was once a small shy boy now was a rather muscled courageous man. But even he had to flinch when the girl touched him. She was really disturbing.

Desperate for a way to distract her he looked around the lunch room before finally spotting a table with an unusually good looking group of kids sitting at it. "Who are they?" He asked not really caring as long as it got her off of him.

"Those are the Cullens." She stated as if it was some huge secret. "They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blond is Rosalie beside her is Emmet then Alice is the short one next to Jasper," Hermione frowned wondering if she should give the kid one of the potions in her bag, he looked rather uncomfortably constipated and just one wouldn't blow their cover. "Then comes Edward but Dr. Cullen is like some kind of matchmaker cause they're all together. Like together, together. Rosalie and Emmet and Alice and Jasper everyone but Edward has one but he's too high and mighty for anyone at this school so I wouldn't bother trying." She sniffed and even Cedric had to fight back a smirk; the girl had obviously gotten turned down at some point in time. "And you know why they were all adopted?" She asked when her new didn't seem to get the results she wanted, "Mrs. Cullen can't even have any AH!"

Neville blinked at the scream and turned back to the crazy chit to see that both the twins (Not the red haired one's mind you) had tripped over something and dropped their lunches all over her. "_Oops,_" Harriet muttered. "_It wasn't supposed to get on us too."_ By now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them and heard her words. The Crazy Chit as Neville had dubbed her was turning a very impressive shade of Weasley red.

"**You always were rather clumsy."** Hadrian spoke up shaking his head sadly and whipping the single splatter of spaghetti sauce that had landed on his hand. **"Let me get it for you."** He murmured whipping a bit of sauce from Harriet's mouth before sucking his thumb into his mouth. While the cafeteria was held captive by the odd scene going on in front of them the rest of the twins' family just started eating again; such oddness was a normal occurrence since the twins loved to mess with everyone.

"_Are you going to clean up?"_ Harriet questioned the Crazy Chit. "_Or do you plan on eating that cause I'm still hungry?" _Coming back to herself Jessica finally refocused on the mess covering her clothing and ran out of the cafeteria

"**You'd have thought we'd done something bad."** Hadrian muttered shaking his head and helping his sister up from the ground.

"Where have you two been?" Cedric questioned his 'I'm-an-adult-you-better-answer-me-or-you'll-be-in -trouble face on.

"_We got lost in the woods."_ Harriet muttered looking forlornly at her empty container of spaghetti.

**"But we made it back with little to no mishaps!" **Hadrian stated proudly.

"**_A little birdy showed us the way."_** They practically sang and Cedric just sighed. Their ability to get lost had become legendary in Hogwarts and it seemed even here that would not change.

"_Where are Fred and George?"_ Harriet questioned deflecting the attention from them.

"…" There was a silent pause before an explosion was heard from outside. The students ran towards the sound (which honestly who is stupid enough to run _towards _a possibly deadly explosion?) while the little family just face palmed as one except for Harriet and Hadrian who sang out, "**_Found them!" _**

In the Principles Office

"I really do apologize for what has happened and assure you that it will never happen again," here Remus threw a glare over his shoulder and the redheaded twins who both nodded looking rather forlornly at the ground. "And thank you so much for not expelling them."

"It's quite alright." Mr. Davis laughed. He was a rather old plump man with a balding head but he seemed rather jovial as well. And with all the Prince family gathered in one room trying to sit quietly (note the word_ trying_) it was rather impressive for him to still be so jovial about everything…and kinda creepy. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Remus nodded before herding everyone out of the office and to the parking lot as quickly as possible.

"You are both to be grounded as soon as we get home for the next month." Remus started as the kids began to climb into the two cars (Remus had to get there somehow) and the twins walked over to their bikes. "And when I say this I mean no magic, no potions, no TV, no games and you will be put in separate rooms." Fred and George just nodded staring at the ground as Remus started berating them for their behavior. They knew it wouldn't end well blowing up the toilets but just couldn't help it. They had been wanting to do it ever since their Mum had put the idea in their heads. "And you will both be speaking with Lucius and Severus about this when we get home." They winced as did the rest of their family in hearing distance. Remus was bad enough but when you were sent to Severus and Lucius you were completely and utterly screwed.

"Wait, where is Cedric?" Draco spoke up stopping Remus before he could continue to rant er no yeah he was ranting now.

They all looked around except for both pairs of twins. One pair had already left on their motorcycles and the other pair was still to shame filled to do anything except hang their head down and look at the ground.

"Cat," Luna announced pointing towards the gym building where indeed there was a feline chasing after a panicked Cedric. They all watched fascinated as Cedric tripped and the cat lunged attacking Cedric for all it was worth; within seconds almost ten others had joined the first and Cedric was just a ball of fur and flying cloth,

"Should we do something?" Ginny questioned. The others just shook their heads too amazed at the process happening before them. Before long the cats were joined by birds' dive bombing the wriggling form of Cedric. Animals really seemed to have something against him.

Eventually, more out of fear of what else would be coming out of the woods and less because Cedric was being attacked, they shooed off the animals and got in the car wrapping a blanket around the, once again, traumatized Cedric. They were all thankful they were leaving before classes were over; though it might have been interesting to see the other student's reaction to the attacking animals.

Unbeknownst to them a psychic pixie had seen it all in her visions and her mind reading brother had watched. Later they would share the story with their Coven and the paths of the Cullen's and Prince's would finally cross. Chaos would ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything else in this story

Please Review and ideas would be blessing but criticisms are okay to. And again please review with some pairings I beg of thee!

**"Hadrian Talking"**

_"Harriet Talking"_

**Writing**

'Thoughts'

Chapter 3

HADRIAN

Hadrian was bored. A bored Hadrian was not a good thing. He had been bored since this morning which had been the most boring morning in the history of mornings. Cedric had been chased around the yard by a squirrel and Fred and George had had to stay home for their three day suspension. The kitchen had been caught on fire when Ginny attempted to make toast and Draco had barely made it to the car in time from his primping. It had been an absolutely ordinary and boring morning. And now school was awful and no one had second period history with him! Not even Harriet who he shared all other classes with. Sniffling pitifully Hadrian sat his chin on top of his folded hands and allowed his eyes to wonder.

The only interesting thing in the class was the puppy-boy who made Hadrian want to pet him. Of course he wasn't a real puppy-boy but his hair was shaggy and petable and he would so not mind waking up with that boy in bed. But puppy-boy aside there was nothing to do except listen to whatever the teacher was saying and he was so not doing that. Hadrian already knew everything he needed to about the wars of America hell he knew about all the wars of the world really but that was just cause he had wanted to learn battle strategy. Though if he thought about it he was more a plan on the fly kind of fighter not a strategist, he let Harriet deal with that part of it all. And now he was back to being bored…maybe he could play a game with puppy-boy.

Puppy-boy, he really need to find a better name for him, didn't look like he was paying much attention either. Smirking slightly Hadrian tore a corner off one of hit notebook papers folding into a paper football and flicked it towards the puppy-boy. It bounced off the corner of his desk and Hadrian frowned. Puppy-boy was only one row ahead and one seat to the right he should have been able to hit his mark easily! Making another paper football he focused more precisely and sent the paper flying landed directly in the middle of the teenager's notebook. Mentally doing a little happy dance that actually looked like the dance Squidward did in the talent show episode. Ahh cartoons corrupting young minds everywhere.

Pulling out of his odd mental dancing he watched puppy-boy who was unfolding the paper football. Puppy-boy looked from the blanking paper to Hadrian and back raising one eyebrow as silent amusement glittered from amber eyes. Flipping to a new page in his notebook Hadrian drew a target on it. Three circles with ten, twenty, and thirty point were drawn before pointing at it and back to puppy-boy. Puppy-boy's lips twitched but he refolded the little football and flicked it back. Hadrian pouted when it landed in the middle but dutifully wrote PB 10 on the paper. Puppy-boy smirked just slightly before drawing a target on one of the papers in his notebook and leaning back a bit so Hadrian had a better chance of hitting it. Taking the paper Hadrian lined it up before flicking it back only to be disappointed as it fell of Puppy-boy's desk and slid under the one next to him.

Oh now that puppy-boy was _laughing_ at him. 'I will make you pay Puppy-boy.' Hadrian thought narrowing his eyes. 'I shall land everyone after this in the center and you will cry at my feet in despair. MWAHAHAHA!' Insane cackling aside he was determined to win.

Exactly thirty minutes later Hadrian lay his head down in defeat against the table. Puppy-boy had won by over a hundred points. His evil plan had failed! NOOOOOO! He hummed the funeral march under his breath as he drew a coffin around his initials making little bouquets of flowers around and a headstone. Puppy-boy was shaking in his seat now trying to keep his laughter from breaking free and Hadrian grinned in triumph. Puppy-boy finally burst out laughing but luckily for him the bell rang at the same time ending class.

Turning around to pack his things Hadrian hummed a tuneless but cheery song beneath his breath. His boredom had been abated so today was a good day. The tapping on his shoulder was no surprise though Puppy-boy standing behind him was. "My name is Jasper Hale it's a pleasure to meet you." He drawled and Hadrian almost melted into a puddle of goo at the sound. His voice was like cherry jam sweet with just enough bite to make things interesting. Though he may just be saying that because he really, really, really liked cherry jam but that was beside the point.

**"I'm Hadrian Prince and I'm gonna call you Peanut Butter."** Jasper blinked at him not expecting the nickname and Hadrian had to snicker at the shocked wide eyed expression. He was so cute!

"Why Peanut Butter?" He questioned seeming to have gathered himself at the shock. Hadrian shrugged not answering as he picked up his bag and walked out of the room Peanut Butter right on his heels. Turning around so he could talk to the boy while still walking, Hadrian looked Peanut butter over more thoroughly almost drooling at what he found. Though he was only wearing a dark blue button up shirt and jeans he made them look amazing. The shirt clung to his skin and Hadrian was pretty sure that those pants were panted on.

**"Cause puppy-boy was too long and calling you PB would be odd."** Hadrian finally stated nodding his head, well satisfied with his thought process. Peanut Butter just blinked seeming completely confused. Taking pity on the poor unsuspecting soul he wrapped an arm around the boys waist (seeing as he wasn't near tall enough to reach his shoulders) and smiled**. "I like you Peanut Butter so I gave you a nickname. Don't worry about it too much cause it's not gonna change anything and I'm not gonna stop bothering you no matter how much you beg me to!"**

Peanut Butter's lips twitched and Hadrian grinned at him glad that his new friend was happy now. "Then I'll call you Gummy Bear." This time it was Hadrian's turn to blink in surprised shock. No one had ever made a nickname for him when it wasn't meant to be malicious.

**"Why Gummy Bear?"** Hadrian questioned leaning his head lightly against the other boy as they walked down the hall. He had never really minded being shorted than other people but being shorter than Peanut Butter felt nice. He felt kind of like Peanut Butter could protect him…and wasn't that a funny thought! He was going to be protected by peanut butter!

"Because you're short and cute and rather squishy." Hadrian blinked at the answer again but smiled anyway cause his Peanut Butter had given him a nickname! His first kind nickname and he liked it too!

**"Do you like jelly?"** Hadrian asked suddenly and Peanut Butter blinked slightly at the sudden change in topic before an amused look entered his eyes and he shook his head. Hadrian frowned slightly because he was obviously missing some kind of inside joke but decided to let it go for now. Their friendship was still new and he didn't want to push too much right away. There would be time to piss him off later. **"That's good cause neither do I."** 'And if you did I would have to find your jelly and kill it! My Peanut Butter will never get connected to some weird boobed Jelly! No my Peanut Butter was mine! ALL MINE!' Hadrian snarled mentally.

"Do you have Spanish now too?" Peanut Butter asked looking down at Hadrian questioningly.

Blushing slightly as he realized that no, he did not have Spanish Hadrian shook his head. **"I've got Math now."**

"You better hurry that on the other side of campus." But before Peanut Butter had finished Hadrian was already of running down the halls. 'I wonder if I should tell him he's going in the wrong direction.' Jasper sighed tilting his head to the side before shaking it. Gummy Bear would figure it out on his own time and besides Jasper still had to figure out why the little human hadn't smelled like food. Distracted Jasper walked into class thoughts filled for the rest of the day with little green gummy bears which thoroughly confused Edward later on.

HARRIET

Harriet was happy but then again Harriet was usually happy. In her opinion if there was no one you knew screaming in agony then it was a good time to be happy. So Harriet sat in biology happy as can be humming _Blasphemous Rumors_ by Depeche Mode and drawing her little kingdom of hell in her sketchbook. Right now she was designing the torture chambers and once she was done with that she would design her chambers as Queen of Hell. Of course the only reason she could do this was because the teacher had rolled a television in and was playing some movie about something or other. Either way Harriet wasn't paying attention and was instead having fun.

At least until the boy next to her started poking her with a pencil. Finally fed up with the annoying jackass she turned to a new page and wrote: **What do you want?**

The boy, some odd bad boy silent type kid with *shudder* Justin Bieber hair, pulled the paper over and wrote: **You need to pay attention.**

Blinking at the paper and the obvious stupidity of the boy the replied: **I DON'T WANT TO. **Before once again drawing her perfect hell except now there was a little pretty boy being held on the racks and if it just happened to look like the kid sitting next to her then that was completely by accident, honestly.

The boy, now dubbed Jackass, pulled the paper towards him again. **If you don't pay attention you will fail.**

Harriet ignored the boy deciding that, if she didn't respond he would give up and go back to his own work but unfortunately her plan didn't work. Instead Jackass leaned over and looked at her sketch before scribbling furiously. **That's disturbing it looks like mutations gone wrong.**

'That insignificant little cockroach dares to insult me!' Harriet snarled internally finally turning to face Jackass. 'He called my beautiful demons of hell mutations gone wrong! He will pay with his soul!' Of course Harriet had no way of actually making him pay with his soul so she would make him regret the day he was born instead.

**It's fine if you are too lowly bred to understand good art but we of less than filth know exactly what art is and this is art!**

So maybe she had taken that sentence off of a variation of Draco's rants in first year but eh if it insulted Jackass then she was happy and Draco never had to learn of it anyway. Looking at Jackass' face Harriet grinned the boy looked like he had swallowed a lemon or was seriously constipated! Cue evil cackling within mind MWAHAHA! The rest of class continued in such a manner where Harriet would insult Jackass and Jackass would try to defend himself in a pathetic and rather sad way. But if Harriet had the advantage she would never give it away and besides this had turned rather interesting even if she did still wish to yank Jackass' guts out his ass and shove them so far down his throat so that he would shit them out. Ah well she could do that another time.

In the mean time she was working on one more thing that would piss Jackass off even more. On a spare piece of notebook paper she had drawn the teacher being tortured by demons in hell, rather detailed too, and was now waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Finally the teacher turned the lights back on and turned the television off and just when Jackass had the paper they were writing on too! The teacher was about to announce that they could leave when he noticed a drawing lying on top of her neighbors notes a drawing of the teacher in hell. Shocked he questioned: "Mr. Cullen what exactly is this?"

Cullen, for apparently that was his name looked shocked. He had absolutely no explanation for the paper…well at least until he noticed Harriet's trembling shoulders but before he could say anything in his defense she was out of the room and skipping down the hall but not before she heard the teachers roar: "Edward Cullen you cannot blame this on Ms. Prince just because she is new!"

Ah yes life was good and maybe school wouldn't be so bad. So happily Harriet skipped down the hall and to her math class. Or she would have if she hadn't of somehow met up with her brother and ended up by a gas station in a place called La Push. The scream of **_"Help!"_** would be heard all the way in Florida.

Next chapter they meet some of the wolves! And I still need pairings for everyone! HELP MEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight or anything else in this story

This is redone because the old one was absolutely horrid and I hated it with every fiber of my being so hopefully this chapter is better than the old one!

I have a poll up for two different pairing for Hadrian. Please vote! Everyone else is paired up already...I think. R&R!

Chapter 4

_"Can't catch me!"_ Harriet sang darting away from her brothers grasping hands as he tried to tag her. Once they had gotten over the fact that neither of them knew where in the world they were they had gone exploring. Eventually they had ended up in a small park that contained no one but sat beside a small school, unfortunately not the school the twins had been looking for but it was better than no school. And since neither of them had their cellphones on them, well Hadrian did but he had somehow managed to lock himself out of it, they were stuck playing until they found a way home. And yes they probably could have just asked but where was the fun in that?

Hadrian laughed as he tackled Harriet to the ground careful to make sure he took the brunt of the fall so as not to hurt his sister. Looking at her smiling face and flashing viridian eyes that were so like his own and yet so not Hadrian knew that this moment was all he needed in order to be happy. His sister had always been the world to him and without her he would have succumbed to the darkness that lurked in his heart long ago but she was his shining light, the reason that he had always made it back alive through the war. Yes, Hadrian loved his entire family but it was Harriet he truly couldn't live without. He wondered what she would think of his Peanut Butter. Hadrian like Peanut Butter a lot but he knew if Harriet didn't get along with the boy he would forget about forming a friendship and stick with his sister instead. Harriet's word was law in Hadrian's mind and her happiness always came before his own, it was the only thing they had ever argued about.

Harriet's eyes softened from their excited sheen as she noticed the warmth and love that radiate from her brother's form. She knew immediately what he was thinking and gently laid her head upon his shoulder in comfort. They had meant the world to each other throughout the war and even before. Surviving the Dursleys wasn't something easily done and it had left its scars upon both twins' souls. As a result neither knew what to do without the other; they could function a day without the other but any longer and they began to crumble. Every decision they made was made together, every opinion and thought shared, every small speck of knowledge or happening during the day shared in quiet whispers as they slept together. Living in a cramped cupboard for eleven years had meant no room for either Harriet or Hadrian and so they had learned to sleep tightly against each other and even now they could not, nor did they wish to, break the habit. Waking up with one another was a comfort for each when the war had been so dangerous, every moment could have been their last and neither was willing to allow the other the chance to slip away to Death's hold in the night unnoticed and unaccompanied.

_"Did anything interesting happen in your history class?"_ Harriet asked positive that this was what had Hadrian so distracted.

Hadrian blushed slightly nodding his head. **"Am I that easy to read?"** He questioned pouting slightly.

Harriet laughed eyes glinting mischievously. _"Only because I make the same exact expressions as you do?"_ Hadrian blinked at her before an utterly horrified look crossed his features.

**"You mean I look constipated when I pout too?"** He looked so utterly devastated and disturbed that it took a moment for Harriet to see past the mirthfulness of the situation and realize that her brother had just insulted her.

_"I do not look constipated!"_ She cried slapping his arm defiantly. Hadrian just snickered as she pouted and buried her head in his shoulder; her face was flaming red in embarrassment from his comment.

**"No you don't."** Hadrian agreed. **"If you did you would never be able to get out of all the trouble you cause. Wouldn't be able to get me out of trouble either."** He mused quietly thinking of just how many times Harriet actually had gotten him out of trouble. And now that he really thought of it, it had been quite a few times. Who'd have thought?

_"Back to the question mister,"_ Harriet said mock sternly. _"What happened that has you so thoughtful? I was only gone for one class."_

Hadrian hummed thoughtfully running his fingers through his sister's hair and looking up at the dismal grey sky. It had taken almost two days for him and his sister to agree on a length of hair. The more they looked alike the safer they felt as illogical as that was. It was also the reason that Harriet never wore dresses, skirts, or blouses; she didn't want her brother to be a cross dresser. In fact most people in Hogwarts had thought that the Potter's were identical _male_ twins. It had been beyond amusing when the Patil twins had asked them to the Yule Ball. Of course they had both agreed and one of the Patil twins went to the Ball with another female, not that anyone told her.

**"I met a rather interesting creature in History**.**" **Hadrian stated still studying the sky and wondering how long it would take until the rain began to fall. Harriet made a humming sound of inquiring when he didn't offer more information. **"His name is Jasper Cullen but he's my Peanut Butter. He played a game with me during history and even gave me a nickname of my own."** The last part was said with great excitement and Harriet pulled herself up from her position lying across her brother's chest.

His eyes were lit up in joyful remembrance and a small smile danced across his lips. It had been so long since Harriet had seen her brother so elated. _"Tell me more!"_ Harriet demanded throwing a smirk at Hadrian as she rested her elbows on her brother's chest and looked down at him. _"Did you kiss him? Are you two going to start dating? Is he hot? Can I meet him? Would he be opposed to a threesome?"_

Hadrian burst out laughing at the last question; it was an ongoing joke between the twins ever since one of the Slytherins had sneeringly stated that the two of them were in an incestuous relationship. To everyone on the outside, anyone not the Hadrian and Harriet or Fred and George who understood their bond, it did seem like the two would be involved in such a thing but neither Harriet nor Hadrian had ever thought of the other in such a way. It was true that they both loved each other more than life itself and were willing to kill for the others happiness but nothing they did went anywhere near romantic with each other.

**"No, I wish, yes, yes, and I'll have to ask."** Harriet snickered at the answer he eyes sparking with interest at the 'I wish' part of his answer. Her little boy wanted a boyfriend! He was growing up so fast! Hadrian's eye twitched knowing exactly what his sister was thinking but at the same time it warmed his heart; his sister would always be the same quirky girl he knew and loved.

_"Okay tell me more. Why do you call him Peanut Butter? And you never told me the nick name he gave you!"_

'If Harriet had a tail it would be wagging hyperactively right now.' Hadrian mused as his sister practically vibrated with her need to know more at her excitement at Hadrian's mysterious friend.

**"Well his hair is very shaggy at it looks like a Golden Retriever puppy's so he was Puppy-Boy, 'cause he`s still a boy too, but that was too long so I shortened it to PB but that only made me think of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so he became Peanut Butter. And apparently I am 'short and cute and rather squishy' so he dubbed me Gummy Bear."** Harriet blinked before squealing loudly and directly into Hadrian's ear. Hadrian winced at the sound but wrapped his arms around his sister's form internal making a note to force her to eat more; she was far too light if her laying on top of him on her elbows with her legs swishing though the air didn't wind him in the slightest.

_"Wait, wait, wait,"_ Harriet stated frowning in confusion. _"How is Peanut Butter shorter than Puppy-Boy?"_

Hadrian paused in thought before a blush took over his face. **"I don't know."** He responded and both of them burst out laughing rolling around in the slightly damp grass. Their rolling soon deteriorated into a wrestling match that ended with Hadrian on top pining Harriet's wrists down beside her head.

**"Do you yield?"** Hadrian asked smirking in triumph at his victory over his sister, not that she couldn't have simply killed him from this position but it was a game not a real fight.

_"Never!"_ She cried back defiantly trying to flip him off of her.

"Are you two really having sex here?!" The shout caught both twins off guard and they looked up at the three burly men, boys?, that had shouted it. Looking from the boys to each other they realized exactly how it would look. They were both flushed and panting slightly from the wrestling, Hadrian had Harriet pinned down and Harriet had been trying to flip him by pushing upwards with her pelvis.

Sharing a mischievous look with her brother Harriet turned towards the man in front and began: _"Well that depends on…"_

**"If you are opposed to…"** Hadrian continued

**_"A threesome."_** They finished together heads tilting to the left in a synchronized moved face perfectly matched expressions of innocent inquiry.

At the completely dumbfounded look on The Leader's, as the twins had dubbed him, face both twins burst out laughing Hadrian falling to the side and clutching his stomach in mirth, Harriet was desperately trying to wipe tears from her face as she trembled on the ground. "Sorry boys buy none of us are gay. Though you are almost hot enough…" Both twins froze on the ground turning to the boy on Leader's left who had spoken before grinning at him, though Harriet was still a bit miffed at being called male.

_"Well, well, well"_ Harriet smirked pulling herself of the ground.

**"It seems we might have a taker." **Hadrian agreed following his sister towards the man. All of them had dark caramel skin and dark brown hair with ripped muscles covered by tight t-shirts. It was a drool fest for both twins, though Hadrian still preferred his pale blond puppy to these wolves, and Harriet was more interested in the one who stood in front than the others.

Hadrian wrapped his arms around one of the boy's, and they really needed to figure out these guys names, while Harriet grabbed onto the other side. Before either of the twins could act any farther Leader growled low in his throat spinning around in aggravation. Harriet froze for a second confused as to why this stranger would be so upset with her latching onto the boy behind her and not her brother. Then she realized that he had actually _growled_ and not a human imitation either.

_"Oh my looks like we have a wolf in sheep's clothing."_ Harriet stated leaving the boy she was latched onto to stand in front of the no longer growling Leader. _"So what are you?"_

All of the boys tensed as one but Harriet and Hadrian ignored them.

"_Veela?"_

**"Animagus?"**

_"Vampire?"_ Ooh that one got a growl.

**"Werewolf?"** That got them all tensed up but Harriet shook her head.

"_They don't have amber eyes."_ She argued wagging her finger at Hadrian in mock disappointment.

**"Then wolf shape-shifters."** Hadrian concluded crossing his arms and huffing at his sister even though he was rather amused at the moment.

"How do you know?" Lackey 2 questioned sounding almost panicked.

_"When you're a witch there's a way!"_ Harriet cried one hand on her hip the other pointing towards the sky in a rather comical pose.

**"Ah I don't think that's the saying."** Harriet pouted at her brother before flipping him off. He always ruined her fun!

"Witches?" Leader choked out his voice faint and shocked.

_"Yup the names Harry and this is my brother Harry." Harriet_ replied smiling impishly, if these boys thought she was male she wouldn't be correcting them.

**"Were the Devil Twins!"** Hadrian stated grinning. **"There's another set of identical Prince Twins so we are the Devil Twins and Fred and George are the Prankster Twins." **He continued while Harriet nodded sagely at his side.

_"Who are you?"_ She questioned absently, too busy studying the wicked looking tattoo on Leader's shoulder to really pay much attention.

"I'm Sam," Leader stated, "That is Embry," and Lackey 2 has a name! "And that is Paul." Ooh funny ones name is Paul…that is absolutely boring!

**"Well it's nice to meet you Samuel and sorry about the whole shocking 'witches are real' thing!"** Hadrian laughed.

_"No!"_ Harriet shouted hands on hips and lower lip sticking out slightly in a pout. Everyone turned to her shocked, or amused in Hadrian's case, at her outburst. "_You will be called Grim and you will be my Grim and I will visit my Grim every day!" _She stated firmly. Hadrian started cackling rather evilly behind the wolves making the three of them wonder what in the hell they had gotten into.

**"Why don't we go to the Prince estate and explain everything in more detail?"** Hadrian suggested finally taking pity on the obviously baffled wolves.

"We take my car." Sam, or Grim, stated and both twins were secretly relieved, they didn't actually have a car to take anyone in.

**_"Okay!"_** They sang following the wolves back to Grim's car.

Sam Uley

'My imprint is a male, my imprint is a male, my imprint is a male!' The litany would not stop running through Sam's head no matter how hard he tried to push it to the side and focus on driving. Not only was his imprint a male but also a witch and rather obviously insane to boot! And his imprint's brother wasn't any better! Both males were far too comfortable with each other for Sam's comfort but just speaking to them for the moments they had Sam knew that any chance he had with his imprint relied on the other brother liking him as well.

Sighing in aggravation Sam drove to the Prince estate (How rich was his imprint anyway?!) glad that it was not in the leeches' territory. He was also rather glad that he knew where it was because apparently his imprint and his imprint's brother didn't actually know how to get to their own house. His imprint certainly was an odd one but rather beautiful too. As long as Sam could get over the fact that his imprint was a _he _and not a _she_ then everything would be fine…yeah right.

Sam flicked his gaze up to the rearview mirror to study his little one in the backseat who was busy making both Embry and Paul laugh with the help of his brother. And there was another question why were they both named Harry? Was it short for something like Harrison or Hadrian or something? Maybe there parents just weren't very imaginative, Sam finally concluded deciding not to dwell on such thoughts. Finally they arrived at the estate and all of the wolves could feel their jaws hitting the ground.

It looked like they had arrived at a haunted mansion. The bricks were a dark black faded in some areas to a faint purplish color with vines trailing up the side and imperial red curtains covering every window on the inside making the windows glint like freshly spilt blood when the sun hit it. All around the house there were pink, white, and purple flowers that seemed starkly out of place in this nightmarish yet oddly regal mansion. "What kind of flowers are those?" Paul asked studying them as the continued up the cobble stone driveway.

_"Daphne and Lily of the Valley,"_ Harriet began.

**"Belladonna and Angel's Trumpet,"** Hadrian continued.

_"Rhododendron and Oleander,"_

**"And the best of the best,"** Hadrian grinned practically vibrating in his seat.

**_"Autumn Crocus!"_** They sang together.

"…"

"Aren't those all excessively poisonous?!" Paul cried out in astonishment.

**_"Yup, yup!"_** The twins cried nodding their heads feverishly. They both looked so exultant that none of the wolves could bring themselves to say anything though they all had the feeling that whatever was going to happen next was going to scar them for life.

Twins

Both Hadrian and Harriet were beyond excited. Okay well more vindictively joyful about causing chaos but it was the same thing for the twins anyway. They couldn't wait to see how Severus and the others would react. Of course what they didn't expect was to find all of the Cullens, bar the parents, standing inside their parlor. Hearing the growling coming from behind them the twins suddenly wondered if this had been a very, very bad idea.

Sitting in their parlor were all of the Cullens speaking with Lucius, Severus, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, and Tonks while their siblings were sitting on the ground bickering with each other and generally being nuisances. Just from walking into the room Harriet and Hadrian caught onto the fact that the Cullens were vampires (How could they not have noticed? Stupid, stupid, stupid!) and had been informed that the Princes were all witches and wizards. Well now they were just going to have a party of magical beings weren't they?

However, the second the Cullens heard the growling from the wolves they were up out of their seats and snarling right back. Except for one, whom Harriet assumed was her brother's Peanut Butter, who stood down at Hadrian's pointed look. Harriet found him to be rather cute but stood firm on the fact that her Grim was better. Her thoughts didn't really matter however when the female blond launched herself towards the wolves, and consequently the twins, with the snarled cry of "Mutt!"

Harriet and Hadrian acted without thinking freezing the attacking vampire in place and suspending her above the floor. The other vampires mistook this for an attack and reciprocated in kind. The wolves, which were already rather fond of these two oddball twins, shifted with the sound of tearing clothes and the determination to protect their new friends. The wizards had leapt to their feet and were trying to defuse the situation with no success. One of the vampires, the bronze haired one that Harriet disliked, sent a text for help to the coven leader not realizing, as he too jumped into the fray, the amount of damage he had just done.

I will not be posting the next chapter until I get a good amount of votes for the Hadrian Poll! Next chapter involves the Volturi!

R&R Please and I hope you like this chapter better then the old one!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story

Harry will be officially paired with Jasper Caius and Marcus!

And tell me your thoughts on Mpreg. Not sure if I'll do it or not so review on your thoughts please!

Chapter 5

Hadrian ducked a flying plant as he watched the wrestling match in the middle of the room. Spells were being shot off from wizards on the side lines and in the middle was a mass of vampires and wolves neither of them actually landing any hits. _"Is it just me that finds this sad?"_ Harriet questioned turning to her brother.

Hadrian shook his head; it really was sad. How was it possible that trained war veterans, weren't able to hit anything? And not one of the vampires or wolves were even injured, not even a scratch! Actually now that he thought about it, it was almost impressive. "How did you end up with the wolves?" Hadrian and Harriet blink at Peanut Butter, the only vampire not in the dog pile.

**"Got lost and Harry claimed one of them."** Hadrian shrugged though he did offer Peanut Butter a smile.

"Claimed one?" Peanut Butter questioned.

_"The black wolf is my Grim."_ Harriet nodded. _"Thinks I'm male too."_ She pouted at this.

"Y-you're female!?" Peanut Butter questioned eyes popping open wide in shock. Harriet frowned at him while Hadrian snickered behind his hand.

_"Does all of your family think I'm male?"_ Harriet questioned annoyed.

"Darlin' the whole _school_ thinks your male." Peanut Butter drawled amused at Harriet's pout and stamped foot. Now that he thought about it she really did look like a she and not a he. But there was one thing bothering him: "Why don't you smell like a girl?"

Harriet flinched at the question; it was a sore spot for her. **"She can't have children."** Hadrian answered for her kissing her cheek softly in apology for speaking the words aloud. It was one of the hardest blows Harriet had ever been dealt when she heard of it. Ever since the twins realized Hadrian was gay, at around ten actually, it had been Harriet they were both relying on to get them the large family they wanted and now that could never happen; at least not of their blood it couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Peanut Butter offered and Harriet gave him one of her gentle smiles. It wasn't a smile she used often and even rarer when it wasn't aimed towards Hadrian.

_"It's not your fault." _She stated. "_Besides I've had over a year to come to terms with it. It's not like I'm ever going to date, much less marry, someone anyway so the need for children won't come up."_ Peanut Butter looked shocked at her words though Hadrian simply looked resigned. He and his sister had talked about this for a long time. When Harriet decided that she would only love Hadrian, not romantically but just love in any way at all, Hadrian had wanted to do the same but eventually Harriet had convinced him other wise and with the way he was beginning to notice Peanut Butter Hadrian was rather grateful she had. It didn't stop him from feeling the pain with his sister though.

"Um, shouldn't we put a stop to this?" Peanut Butter questioned pointing to the pile that contained his 'siblings'.

_"Five,"_ Harriet began grinning.

**"Four,"** Hadrian continued.

_"Three," _

**"Two," **

And as one they both flourished their hands towards the right side of the room just as a furious voice shouted. "STOP!"

Everyone froze but more because of the magic that swept through the room and less because of the furious shout. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FUCKERS RUINING MY FURNITURE! SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND STOP ACTING LIKE FUCKING ASSHOLES!" All gazes zeroed in on the screamer: Cedric Diggory-Malfoy.

No one spoke, no one moved; they were all far too shocked by the calm and sweet Cedric blowing a gasket. "I SAID SIT THE BLOODY FUCK DOWN!" He shouted his magic whipping through the room and causing a shiver of fear to rundown everyone's spines. The twins and Peanut Butter sat against the wall while the vampires and wolves separated themselves to sit as far from each other as possible. The largest black wolf, Sam Uley, sat next to Harriet wanting to make sure his imprint was safe.

"Good," Cedric said taking a deep calming breath. "Now if any of you want to leave here alive you will not ruin any of my furniture. If you do you will find yourselves living in the deepest pits of hell with no escape where I will daily castrate you before tying you to the wall and allowing the birds to eat your flesh. I will then regrow it every morning and start all over again." The words were said so cheerily that even the Devil Twins' eyes widened in slight fear.

"Why don't we talk about this like the civilized creatures we are hmm?" Narcissa asked practically yanking Lucius down in a seat since he seemed to be too busy devouring Cedric with his eyes. Lucius always had liked it when Cedric got angry, and it didn't happen very often.

"Can we start out with the question: Why the bloody hell did you feel the need to attack the shifters?" Draco drawled leaning against the far wall of the room. He was pissed that he hadn't managed to hit anything when he had been the top marksman in the war. He was the bloody head of the long range fighters and he hadn't hit anything!

"They're werewolves!" The blond vampire snarled, Hadrian thought that was Rosalie.

From the cream couch on the opposite side of the room Remus, Sirius, and Tonks all burst out in lowed guffawing laughter. "That's n-not a w-were-werewolf." Remus snorted shaking his head. He was by far large than those wolves and was far more deadly looking.

"What my mate is attempting to say is that the 'werewolves' as you call them are merely shape shifters. Werewolves are created by biting while shape-shifting is inherited through blood and true werewolves can only shift during the full moon." Severus sighed watching his mates with thinly veiled amusement shining in his eyes. It was nice to see his mates so carefree again after the horrors of the war.

_"Besides why would you want to attack such cute creatures?"_ Harriet questioned reaching up to scratch at one of Grim's ears. Every one, except Hadrian, stared at her in bemusement or amusement.

"Be careful Harriet," Fred grinned.

"Yeah your slipping," George continued.

"Your actually acting,"

"Female again." They finished to the snickers of the Princes while Harriet pouted and Hadrian patted her head. The wolves and vampires felt as if they were missing something important with the way the wizards were laughing, even Jasper seemed to know what it was because he was holding himself up with one of the black haired twins…then again that might be because of his empathic abilities.

Sam was frowning internally at the comment, something about it was messing with his head…wait HARRIET? As in female? But were they just joking or was he really a she?

Before Sam could run himself in circles mentally Paul shifted forms shouting out: "You're female?!" While pointing at Harriet incredulously. No one answered just staring at Paul who was still pointing at Harriet. "What?!" Paul finally snapped. Harriet just pointed at him and Paul looked down only to blush in utter mortification as he realized he was completely naked. He shifted back to his wolf form quickly while the Princes and Jasper, but not the other vampires because they just found it disturbing, laughed uproariously. Fred and George even let out wolf-whistles.

Once everyone had calmed down Harriet turned to Paul intending to answer his question but her brother beat her to it.** "Alas tis true. This fair maiden hath hidden herself in the folds of a gentleman. We fear she is deranged."** He concluded sadly. Harriet's eye twitched as she launched herself at her snickering brother and the others just snorted in amusement at her. Sam however was doing a happy dance in his head completely relieved that his imprint was actually female.

Harriet was happily sitting on Hadrian's back her knees straddling his head. Hadrian just perched his chin on his hands content just to lay there with his sister on his back. "How about we get back to the situation at hand?" Ginny queried from her spot in the corner at Fred and George's feet.

"Of course," Narcissa agreed nodding her head regally. "As we were saying before we aren't here to cause any problems. We moved from England in an attempt to leave behind a wizarding war. All of us were involved and wished for a change of scene to get away from the suffering we all went through."

All of the levity left in the room disappeared at Narcissa's words. _"Hadrian and I were major players throughout the whole thing." _Harriet stated knowing that if the others were to understand the needed more information than that. _"My brother and I were forced to kill for the first time when we were eleven and before that we had been placed with abusive relatives because our parents were killed."_ Her voice was void of emotion as she spoke and she seemed unaffected by her own words but Hadrian wrapped her in a hug knowing just how hard it was to say such things. They still had nightmares about killing Quirrel.

**"We had to get away so we came here."** Hadrian continued his sister's line of thought. "**We're telling you this because it highlights why we don't want to fight but you must still understand that if we have to we will fight. And if we go all out this town would be brought to its knees and there would be no survivors."**

Silence descended on the room before Rosalie exploded again, and she really needed anger management because that was two times already! "Are you threatening us!?" She snarled getting into a crouch ready to attack.

"Warning," Neville stated dispassionately from his position next to Draco. "We are warning you not threatening though you can take it whatever way you want." Neville himself was reliving memories from the war when he had been the leader of the espionage group. Nicknamed Ice for his emotionless state. Most people who fought in the war broke or became blood-thirsty, like Ginny, or let something motivate them but none dropped to Neville's level of unfeeling apathy.

"You trust them Jasper?" This time it came from the pixie like vampire, Alice. Her question brought the rest of the Cullen's attention to Jasper who was still sitting beside the twins and seemed quite content to stay there even though Sam, still in his wolf form, sat on his other side. Rosalie sneered at the sight and both Emmet and Edward seemed to be hiding their disgust at the act. Alice only showed shock at the sight of Jasper so comfortable being around not only humans but the wolves as well.

"Don't have a reason not to." Jasper drawled shrugging. It made sense to him now why he felt so comfortable around these people. They had been in war, they knew what it meant to take another's life and none of them felt even the smallest amount of guilt for it. When they had been talking about the war their emotions had been filled with pain and anger but also a hint of excitement. Once you've fought it's hard to go back to a simple life and these people knew that. They had felt the thrill of bloodshed and the joy of another's screams of agony and they still felt it. These people understood him more than the Cullens ever had.

**"Why do you care?" **Hadrian snapped angrily. Everyone in the room zeroed in on him and Harriet wondered if they would do that for the rest of the time they were here. It was rather like a tennis match with the silent watching and Harriet HATED tennis. "**He's MY Peanut Butter of course he trusts family."** He sniffed at them and Harriet rolled off so they could both lean against the vampire in question, though Harriet just leaned against Jasper while Hadrian went full out and sat in the vampire's lap.

"You really need to warn us when you bring another member to the family." Tonks sighed shaking her head. Tonks had mellowed out quite a bit with the war, she was still clumsy as over though, and now spoke more like Narcissa, a true Lady. "I think we have a spare bedroom somewhere for him but for now he will have to stay in your room."

Harriet grinned happily. _"Vampires don't sleep anyway so he can just sit and read or something while Hadrian and I sleep until he gets his own room. I know for a fact Hadrian talks when he sleeps sometimes so it will at least entertain him."_ Hadrian nodded his head as his sister spoke.

"You two sleep together?" The question was asked by a disturbed Edward and all of the Princes frowned at him. For them the twins sleeping together was like the sun rising and ice being cold; it was the natural order of things.

_"We are two different sides to the same coin."_ Harriet stated frowning at Edward.

**"We are the same soul split into two bodies."** Hadrian agreed.

_"What one knows so does the other."_

**"What one feels as does the other."**

_"We are one and the same,"_

**"And yet as different as night and day."**

**_"We are everything together and nothing alone."_** They stated together slowly and clearly as if explaining to a small child that they could not breath underwater.

"It's true." Sirius agreed nodding his head. "We separated them for a whole week and then asked them what the other had done that week and they both answered perfectly. They're the same person but not. Not that anyone else knows how the bloody hell that works." Sirius finished pouting slightly; he didn't like not knowing things, especially about his godchildren.

_"Yup cause even though Hadrian would love to fuck Peanut Butter I'm not interested in the least." _Harriet chirped nodding her head sagely. Hadrian blushed darkly burying his head in his hands in mortification. Every one paused for a minute and Harriet winced slightly. _"I mean the person not the food."_ She grumped shaking her head.

**"I will kill you in your sleep."** Hadrian muttered darkly. Jasper chuckled wrapping his arms around Hadrian's middle.

"I find myself rather honored personally." Jasper hummed into Hadrian's ear making the younger boy shiver. "I find the prospect very appealing." Hadrian bit his lip as he felt the vampire's breath puffing against his skin. Dear Merlin who knew breathing could be so sexy?

"Wait Jasper's not staying here!" Alice cried finally understanding what the whole conversation had been about. "He's a Cullen!"

Jasper sighed not wanting to go through this now. He had never really felt any kind of attachment to the Cullens and stayed with them more out of convenience than anything else. "No Alice I'm not." He stated and at the nods of agreement from the Princes around the room he continued. "I'm a Prince now."

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~

Aro grinned stapling his fingers together as he processed the information given to him. "And you say Carlisle himself called for help with these so called 'wizards'?" Aro questioned the vampire bowing before him.

"Yes he requested our aid in ridding them of these 'wizards'." The vampire agreed.

Caius frowned thoughtfully. He had never heard of wizards before but in a world of vampires and werewolves was it possible? "I believe we should send _aid_ to the Cullens." Caius spoke up turning to meet Aro's gaze. "And we should accompany them just in case these claims of wizards turn out to be true."

Aro paused pursing his lips in though before a smile graced his features. "Get us a plane for Forks, Washington." The minion bowed as he left the room heading off to do just that.

In Forks, Washington a house full of Princes felt a collective shudder run down their spines and knew something horrible was coming their way.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally updated the last of my stories! I'm pissed at myself for making them so short but hey it's still an update right? Read and review and I will try to make the next one longer!

Just a warning this is un beta-ed all mistakes (and there are probably a lot of them) are mine and mine alone.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story

Chapter 6 (finally)

Jasper had to fight down his amusement at the expressions of his family. They looked shocked and utterly blind sided by his words. It just proved that they had never really known him. Staying with someone out of convenience, and because he had been raised never to be rude to a lady, was vastly different than choosing to go somewhere because he enjoyed it. While it was true that he hadn't known the Princes all that long he still felt more welcomed by them than he ever had by the Cullens.

The Cullens were all pacifist and lived their lives bringing no harm to others. It was a noble pursuit but not when it went to the point of not defending themselves. The Cullens were obsessed with keeping their 'humanity' while Jasper had long ago embraced being a vampire. He knew instinctively that the Princes would never force, or expect, him to behave as a human. If he decided to switch back to human blood he was sure none of them would care. They would probably even support him in his choice, in what ever choice he decided to make.

Besides that Hadrian was quite obviously loyal to the Princes and Harriet above all the others, Jasper would never be able to get him to agree to becoming a Cullen and leaving his family behind. So really this was the only choice he had, and it was not one he regretted having to make.

"Why don't the twins show you to your new room up stairs Jasper." Remus suggested knowing that if they didn't separate Jasper from his old family the coming explosion would only be larger.

"Yes sir!" Four sets of voices answered as Fred, George, Harriet, and Hadrian all moved at once.

Hadrian and Harriet were the first to stop turning as one to glare and Fred and George. "He meant us." They stated crossing their arms.

"We were The Twins first." Fred and George corrected hands on hips.

"But Peanut Butter belongs to us." They snarled back. Jasper was rather surprised that he found himself amused rather than angered at their proclamation of ownership over him.

"And I did mean Hadrian and Harriet." Remus interrupted to the displeasure of Fred and George and the satisfaction of Hadrian and Harriet. Before the Cullens could collect themselves from their shock Harriet and Hadrian pulled Jasper out of the room ignoring the growl that came from the black wolf as they went. Harriet liked Grim, he was big and petable, but right now was time to acquaint herself with her brother's future husband, if she had anything to do with it anyway.  
Hadrian grinned happily as he dragged Jasper up the obsidian staircase and to the third floor where Hadrian and Harriet bunked. Who knew this move would be so beneficial? Hadrian had only hoped they wouldn't get too bored in this new town but now Hadrian knew that the entire family would be beyond happy here and that made Hadrian very, very happy.

Harriet watched as her brother and his Peanut Butter walked up the stairs hand in hand and felt a smirk tugging at her lips. Maybe now would be a good time to have the 'hurt him I kill you' talk. "Hadrian why don't you go get some refreshments?"

Hadrian paused turning to look at his sister and letting go of his hold on Peanut Butter's wrist. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that worried Hadrian slightly but he knew the longer he put off his sister's meeting with Peanut Butter the worse it would be in the end. Besides this would give him a chance to talk with Grim, who obviously had an attachment to his sister. So, nodding his agreement with Harriet, Hadrian vaulted over the stair railing and dropped two floors down, landing with a light thunk. Sending up a silent 'Good luck' Hadrian slipped back to the parlor room where Grim should still be. Time to have some fun.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Jasper had to hold back a whimper when Harriet turned to him and smiled. It was in no way a comforting smile but he had no time to do anything, not that he thought running would actually do him any good, before Harriet had a tight grip on his wrist and began pulling him up the rest of the stairs and into a long corridor. The corridor distracted Jasper for a moment from his panic...errr apprehension about his talk with Harriet.

The corridor was done in vibrant blues with an almost metallic sheen to it. The floor was the same dark obsidian as the staircase had been but this one was paler almost gray in some places. As they walked, well Harriet waked Jasper was dragged, down the hall Jasper notice that the walls seemed to be moving, rippling like water in some places. "Those are doors." Harriet explained, Jasper's eyes snapped back to Harriet but she was still facing away from him dragging him farther down the hall.

"Are all of the bedrooms down this hall?" Jasper questioned tilting his head to the side curiously.

"No," Harriet replied finally stopping before a rippling patch of wall. "This wing belongs only to Hadrian and I. You can have your own wing if you'd like but I think Hadrian is hoping you'll stay in ours."

Jasper hummed his agreement as Harriet laid her hand on the rippling wall, it melted into the ground splashing like water before being sucked into the floor beneath them. Jasper actually gasped as he saw the interior of the room. It looked as if they had walked into a bubble inside of an aquarium. Surrounding them on all sides as well as above and below was water filled with magical creatures. A giant squid, the one originally from the lake at Hogwarts, swam past and out into the distance disappearing just as a merman settled by the glass across the room from the door. Harriet waved happily and the merman bowed his head before leaving.

Taking a step into the room Jasper studied the rest of the room. The bed was, surprise, a waterbed little glowing fish swimming around inside of it. There was a bed stand at both sides of the bed made from what looked like green coral, it was a shade or two darker than Hadrian's eyes. That was the only thing in the room, the rest was covered in half-hazard stacks of paper and books, pencils, and erasers, drawings, and paintings. It would have looked like a tornado had blown through if not for the path that ran in odd winding directions with seemingly random split offs and ending at the bed.

"Are all of your rooms like this?" Jasper asked following obediently behind Harriet. He figured it was best to appeal to her good side and just follow wherever she went. He knew that if Harriet didn't approve of him then Hadrian would never agree to courting. And accordingly if Harriet did approve Hadrian would be more than happy to agree, Harriet was the key to this and Jasper was determined to gain her approval no matter what it took.

"No," Harriet stated. "Hadrian tends to prefer water while I like the air and heights. This is one of many bedrooms we have."

Once they got to the bed Harriet turned around and grinned viciously. It was time to start the spanish inquisition.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Hadrian swung his arms back and forth as he walked back into the parlor where the rest of his family should be. When he got to the parlor he blinked once taking in the sight before him. The parlor looked like it had been ransacked. Actually all of the furniture was still intact, most likely do to Cedric's interference, but the walls were shredded, that carpet pulled up, and holes doting here and there. "How did the windows not break?" Hadrian wondered allowed staring at the pristine sparkling windows. The furniture he could understand, Cedric was a scary bastard when he wanted to be, but the windows made no sense. Who saved windows?

"Your guess is as good as ours." Neville piped up shrugging his broad shoulders. He was standing off to the side with Luna, both of them repairing walls wandlessly.

"If the windows broke then how would we attract the fumbling humdingers?" Luna inquired shaking her head at Hadrian. "Fumbling humdingers are very rare and beautiful creatures. They are so very good at hiding the bodies." So that explained the windows.

"We got rid of the fangless fairies." Ginny stated replacing books on one of the shelves off to the side. Couldn't Cedric have saved the books on the bookshelf not just the bookshelf? Ginny repaired another book mumbling under her breath, apparently not. At least Hadrian now knew where the vampies were. "If a potion book burns with no one around to see it do you think Severus will know it was me?" Ginny queried rotating said potions book in her hands.

"Yes, yes I do." Hadrian replied distractedly as he stalked...err walked towards his prey...err Grim...no ya he was stalking his prey. A vicious smile graced Hadrian's face as pounced on the wolf sitting in the middle of the room trying not to hinder the progress of the wizards and witches around him. Grim didn't even have a chance to move before Hadrian had knocked him unconscious. "I still got it." Hadrian stated triumphantly standing with one foot on Grim's side.

"You got something alright but I think it's called insanity." Hadrian pouted at Hermione who just grinned before sauntering out of the room.

Luna and Neville, who had finally finished repairing the walls, gave him a thumbs up at his awesome attack while Ginny ignored all of them a suspicious black hill of soot on the ground behind her. Severus really was going to kill her for that. Come to think of it shouldn't the other wolves be killing him for knocking out their leader? Wait...where were the other wolves?

"Back at the reserve." Ginny answered him before he could ask her gaze focused on another book across the room. Hadrian hummed his understanding as he levitated the giant unconscious wolf behind him. It was time to give Grim a couple of warnings.


End file.
